All I Need
by Smile Life Away
Summary: He did not have to be perfect for her to love him. Astoria/OC Astoria/Draco. Written for the Lyrics Challenge


**A/N: Written for the Lyrics Challenge commissioned by LifeMeaningOver. **

**Song: All I Need**

**Artist: Within Temptation**

**Pairing: Draco/Astoria**

**Hope I did it justice. I had never heard this song prior to this challenge and I wrote it with this song playing in the background on repeat. My sister wanted to murder me. **

* * *

_I'm dying to catch my breath_  
_Oh why don't I ever learn?_  
_I've lost all my trust though I've surely tried to _  
_Turn it around_

Astoria Greengrass could not understand why she was here at the wedding of Marcus Flint. She hardly knew him, and she could not even remember his new wife's name. Yet, she was standing here, wasting the last day of winter break, at a wedding reception that had been interesting enough to win a photo for the Daily Prophet. Surprisingly enough, it had not been because an internationally famous Quidditch player was getting married, no, instead it was his choice of guest. They were all Slytherin, or Slytherin alumni, mostly pure-bloods and extremely rich (at least in name). Among them were the Malfoys, none of whom really looked comfortable surrounded by camera flashes.

Lucius was playing with his cane, rubbing the snake-head in agitation. Narcissa was offering a tense smile as if hoping the world would remember that she was only a Malfoy by marriage. And Draco was scanning the crowed, his eyes seemed to be desperately searching for a friendly face, and finding none settled on Astoria, because curiosity was better than loathing.

Icy gray met sapphire, and the two held each other from ten feet apart for what seemed like forever, but Astoria did not look away if only to prove that she could win at their unannounced staring contest.

For a moment it seemed like he would break away, but instead he began to walk towards her with a rather determined gait in his step. She watched him, the other invitees slipping from her mind, until one tapped her on the shoulder.

"Miss Greengrass," she turned quickly, startled, and her chocolate curls slapped the man's face.

"I'm so sorry…"

Damien Flint smiled rubbing his cheek, "It's okay. I was just wondering if you…wanted to dance." Hope stretched across his dimpled face.

"Umm…I'm not really sure. I'm not a very good dancer." Her lie of course was lost on him, and instead his smile simply faded a little.

"What if I get you a fire-whiskey? Yes, I'll do that." He walked away, and she followed him with her eyes before sighing deeply.

"You really shouldn't lie." Astoria's heart jumped though she did not know why. She had seen him walking towards her after all.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy," She knew that he had realized how her shock was coated in disinterest, because he was smiling.

"Tell me, Miss Greengrass, when you say you're not a very good dancer how dreadful are you?"

"Well, I'm not that bad" she countered; her face growing red.

"Prove it, dance with me." Did she really have a choice?

They flew across the dance floor, and all eyes and cameras shifted from the married couple. Astoria looked up at him focusing very little on the steps. She had been dancing since she could walk, it came easily to her.

"I bet your boyfriend's angry" Malfoy joked, spinning her so fast that her breath caught, and she was not unable to speak until she was back in his arms.

"He's not my boyfriend. He's simply the grooms younger brother" she retorted defiantly, but it had no effect on him. He seemed to be able to tell when she was lying. Damien and Astoria's relationship was well, complicated, but they were far more than simple acquaintances.

Malfoy spun her again taking obvious pleasure in her discomfort.

"Yes, I suppose he felt bad, because you were standing all by yourself."

"Well I don't fit in here" she admitted, her first bout of honesty

"Why not?" he seemed rather amazed, "you are a Slytherin, a pure-blood, and you are beautiful. What else matters at these events?"

The music ended and he walked away without a bow or another word. This time when she watched the retreating figure it was with disappointment.

_Can you still see the heart of me?_  
_All my agony fades away_  
_When you hold me in your embrace_

Six months later. Six long months, full of unexpected happenings and unwelcome run-ins, and Astoria was walking the empty streets of London with the simple satisfaction that she had seen no wizards in this Muggle shopping district. There really was no one that she wanted to see, not since she had accepted the proposal from Damien. She did not want to hear congratulations or even condolences (which would have been more befitting), not from anyone.

According to his mother, they were the perfect couple. Damien had a good head on his shoulders, and Astoria was very pretty and doll-like, his perfect companion. (Because Astoria had always dreamed of being someone's trophy), as for Astoria she was not exactly sure why she was doing it, marrying him that was. But she had a gold band on her left hand, so apparently some part of her had a reason.

She continued to walk with her chin buried in her Muggle coat, and her hands shoved in her pockets to protect her against the chilling wind. Only for it to rain, Astoria started to run, forgetting that she could apparate; she had her license after all.

A puddle, she stepped in a puddle splashing water all over herself, and she stumbled wiping it from her eyes and running into something, or someone.

"You could have summoned an umbrella at least. You do know how to do that, don't you?"

Astoria looked up into the mocking gray eyes of Draco Malfoy, breaking away from his hold, though she probably should have thanked him. He had kept her from falling.

"Hello…is little Miss Greengrass a mute today?"

"My name is Astoria" she sputtered rather unintelligently.

"Well then, now that we have established what is already known, I suppose I should take you home. Apparently, you are not the most capable human being."

Astoria shivered but managed to glare at him.

"I can get back by myself, but I'd rather stay here" she lied.

"In the rain?" he added.

"Yes."

"Well then, I'll join you." A sly smile broke across his face, and she could say nothing. He pulled out a black umbrella and held it over his head, as well as her own though it did not do much good, they were both already soaked. "How is the fiancé" he finally asked.

"Fine," she gave the pressing topic little importance.

"Am I invited to the wedding?" he joked.

"I suppose so, if you act accordingly."

"By which you mean…?" he asked seriously

"Don't do anything, you know…"

He leaned his head down and kissed her as if to demonstrate exactly what he should not do. Astoria guessed it had been a while since he had kissed anyone; there was desperation in that kiss. She did not pull away because she had always fantasized about being kissed in the rain, and because it felt right, it felt perfect. He was holding her so tightly that she could barely breathe, but she did not want him to release her.

When he pulled away from her, he stared at her for a second and then dissaparated, leaving her standing in the rain with his black umbrella lying on the concrete. She picked it up and held it over her head beginning to walk home, because she needed to think, and to cry, but mostly to cry.

_Don't tear me down _  
_For all I need_  
_Make my heart a better place_  
_Give me something can believe_

There was something about the Flint's home that Astoria truly despised, something other than Damien's mother. And that was the absence of silence in the place, there was always something making noise whether it be person or appliance.

"Tori?" Astoria looked up from a book she had not been reading and turned to face Damien, her fiancé

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?" his voice was urgent and guilt tore within her as she met his eyes, his soft brown ones and her anxious blue.

What was she supposed to say? _No Damien, I don't love you. I love this complete jerk that I'm sure you know…Draco Malfoy. At least he's more of a romantic then you are, even if he is an arrogant, selfish, bastard. _

Instead she resorted to opening her mouth hoping an interruption would come.

"Astoria, Damien, come…come…" his mother's entrance was exactly what she wanted.

The woman sat them down in the next room,

"Now, let's talk children."

Telling Damien the truth did not seem like a half-bad idea to Astoria as she contemplated her future as more than a passive thought. So what if she wanted a knight in shining armor and not someone with a good head on his shoulders? Was that a crime?

Astoria slipped the golden ban from her finger and placed it in Damien's palm.

"No," she said, "no Damien, I don't love you." She kissed his cheek and walked out of the mansion.

_Don't tear me down_  
_You've opened the door now_  
_Don't let it close_

A park, just Astoria in a park spinning a pink umbrella between her two fingers,

"So what happened to the ring?" She turned, and it went flying into the pond. "Accio umbrella." Draco murmured pointing his wand, and it flew into his hand.

"What are you doing here?" she asked accusingly and got an arrogant smile as a response.

"So why'd you do it?" he ignored her question.

"Do what?" A curl fell in her face.

"Break your engagement?" He brushed it behind her ear, leaning in slightly closer than necessary as his hand brushed her cheek.

"Because…" she struggled to come up with an answer, her knight in shining armor reasoning would not work, and he would probably just laugh, "well…I didn't like him…at all…really…and well…why do you care?"

He shrugged as if he really didn't, "So you're free?"

"Well, yeah, I guess." She brushed another curl behind her ear.

"Good, come with me…" He took her hand, but she did not follow him.

"I don't know…"

"You've opened the door now, don't let it close." He looked straight into her eyes, and she followed him intertwining their fingers. Astoria noticed how he rolled his eyes, but she also saw the small smile spreading across his face.

_I'm here on the edge again_  
_I wish I could let it go_  
_I know I'm only one step away _  
_From turning around_

"I don't know Draco," it had been two-months since that day in the park, and Astoria was starting to lose confidence in her decision, "I mean, my parents stopped talking to me. They said I needed to make a choice…I don't know if I can keep doing this."

They were sitting on a couch in the flat that they were renting. It was a small, two-bedroom that was nothing compared to what they could afford, but for Astoria it was perfect.

"What do you want to do?" He sounded disinterested, as if he had heard this before, which Astoria supposed he had.

"I…I…don't know."

She stood up facing him before collapsing back on the sofa and curling her legs in closer.

"So you regret this?" still without interest.

Astoria shrugged with a small frown; her curls fell over her face.

"I don't know…I don't know," her eyes filled with tears, "I mean, I don't want to choose between… I don't want to lose my family Draco, can't you understand that?" it was farther than they had ever gotten, and he finally began to really pay attention.

"Who would you choose, if you had to?" he sounded nervous, finally, and brushed away the hair.

"Well them of course," she sputtered without thinking, "they're my family."

Instantly his face fell, dejected, broken, Draco Malfoy looked broken.

"If that's how you feel,"

"I didn't mean that," she buried her face in her hands, "I mean, well, they're my parents Draco…" The tears fell freely now.

"I'd give up my parents for you."

_Can you still see the heart of me?_  
_All my agony fades away_  
_When you hold me in your embrace_

Two hours later. Just the two of them curled in his bed. Astoria's tears had long since dried on her face, and she was content to simply lie beside him, her head on his chest, and his arms around her.

She kept her eyes closed and let her minds drift. Away from her family, and the life she could have had. She simply held them tightly hoping the world would disappear.

"I love you," he murmured and tightened his hold around her, "I always will, even if you leave me."

_Don't tear me down_  
_For all I need_  
_Make my heart a better place_  
_Give me something I can believe_  
_Don't tear it down_  
_What's left of me_  
_Make my heart a better place_

She squeezed them tighter, but it was impossible to block out the looming threat of being disowned. Their exact words had been "no daughter of ours is going to marry a Malfoy, that boy is no good. He will not become part of our family. And if you marry him, you will no longer be." It was more than an empty threat.

_I've tried many times but nothing was real_  
_Make it fade away_  
_Don't break me down_  
_I want to believe that this is for real_  
_Save me from my fear_  
_Don't tear me down_

But they did not understand. They liked Damien, because he was polite, sweet, and the Flints had never gotten themselves involved in the war, just like the Greengrasses. They did not understand that Draco had changed, and that he loved her. They did not care about her happiness, just their reputation. So why did she want to be one of them?

"I love you too," she murmured with her eyes still closed, "and I'll never leave you." She knew that she really did mean it.

_Don't tear me down_  
_For all I need _  
_Make my heart a better place_

He sat up, a smile playing on the edge of his mouth as he forced his eyes not to light up, however unsuccessfully.

"So you'll marry me?" the question came as a surprise to Astoria, but in the moment that she considered it she was already saying yes and nodding her head.

_Don't tear me down_  
_For all I need_  
_Make my heart a better place_  
_Give me something I can believe_  
_Don't tear me down_  
_What's left of me_  
_Make my heart a better place_  
_Make my heart a better place_

He kissed her. This was what she wanted, not level-headed Damien and his pretty wife, but Draco and Astoria. Arrogant and fanciful, sure he was not a knight in shining armor, but together they were perfection.

* * *

**A/N: And I like to think her parents accepted them…eventually. But then I am subject to wishful thinking. Please Review…tell me what you think. :) **


End file.
